warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:JungleClan
We role play here at Tropical Warriors. We need more users to role play so please consider joining. Sir Rock 03:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-join Request I would like to re-join as: Boafang - pale green tabby tom with strange scale-patterned tabby pelt and green eyes Reedberry - dark red she-cat with darker patches and reddish-amber eyes. Expecting Boafang's kits. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 20:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Suppose to leave a message on my talk page mkay. Umm Boafang is only a year old a so he probably isn't old enough to have kits yet. He is going to stay as a black and white tom with yellow eyes. Reedberry's discription can be expanded on her page but the discription on JungleClan pages is long enough. Are you going to be on more an follow the rules? Then I will let you rejoin as long as you delete my clans you copyied and pasted on that other wikia. Well, they have become popular on the other wiki so I won't delete them, but I will give you guys credit for the characters and names, okay? The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 14:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No I want them off that wikia they were my creations and it is wrong to steal from others. Just have the users come here if they want to role play. -Aniju Aura I'm am terribly sorry. Here's what i'll do. I will change the names of every single unclaimed cat in JungleClan and the other clans, OK? The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 21:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Those were my cats and I am mad you stole them. Don't steal other peoples cats but come up with our own and Clans. You better giev me credit for making them and better not make them similar to these ones. My Clans are very differant than the ones in the warriors books and do differant things which make sthem unque. I am rather tried of people stealing my cats because then ar enot creative. Becareful of Holly Wiki, they are know as theives. Aniju Aura 00:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Well then you should've ASKED ME before you killed Lilytail! i never killed any of your cats, so why? Why kill mine? Because you killed her WITHOUT permission, I made the clans availible for roleplay. Lilytail was SPECIAL, and you ruined her!!!!! I will give you credit, but I will not forgive you guys for deciding to kill another user's cat!!! That was the coldest thing I've EVER seen on this wiki, so I made a NEW Lilypaw and made her MCA, and I deserve this because you killed my cat without permission!!!!!! :' '( ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' -4pinkbear (I don't even want to use my signature because right now I'm so mad I'm crying my head off, and its hard to make me cry. Lilytail was so special to me and....you KILLEDDDDD HER!!!!!) You left and because so you gave up all rights to your cats. You hardly played as her anyways. I DIDN'T leave! You BANNED me! Plus, I gave you all the credit you wanted your clans on every single top of the page. If you read the entire page, maybe you'd notice. So, can I please be Reedberry and Duskmouse? The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 15:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) May I roleplay Bananaleaf please?- Moonstar